Celestial Gold
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: one night while fang and Iggy are out flying, they rescue a mysterious kid form a monster resembling an eraser on steroids. Iggy realizes his true lineage, and goes to camp jupitur where many strange challenges await him. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Percy's pov

We had been staying at camp Jupiter for about a week now. We had finally gotten settled in a bit and were about to leave but then Annabeth went missing. I was now walking in a dark forest at night trying to find her. Someone had told me in a dream that she would be here. It was likely to be a trap; I didn't recognize the voice, but Annabeth was worth it. I was standing in the place I was supposed to meet. Why wasn't Annabeth here? Behind me I heard a twig snap. I turned around and came face to face with a hell hound; and it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary.

Fang's pov

It was a beautiful night. The others had broken camp. The little ones were all exhausted, but Iggy was full of energy. I agreed to fly with him for a little while. I was feeling a bit restless myself. I was a bit worried about him, too. Last night, he was rolling around and his sleep a lot saying incomprehensible things. He had been acting strange all day too. He kept feeling something in his pocket, though I couldn't imagine what it might be. We were flying over a large forest. Iggy suddenly stopped. The quizzical look I shot him was useless of course because he was blind. He tilted his head a bit; he was listening. Two seconds later I heard an agonizing scream come from below.

Iggy's pov

I usually wouldn't believe that my dreams could actually affect my real life; the one I had last night had been different, though. I found myself waking up on a cold concrete floor. I looked around- I could always see in my dreams- I was in a parking garage. I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Good, you're awake," it said. I turned around to see the ugliest man I had ever seen. His face was red and welted and he had the appearance of someone that worked on machinery for a living. He had engine grease stains on his shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Hephaestus, your father." I just gaped at him. I really didn't know what to think.

"You mean like, god of the forge and fire and stuff? That Hephaestus?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Here I want you to have these," he said handing me a pair of glasses. I looked at him quizzically. "I have to go now, I'm sorry. Zeus decreed Olympus silent many months ago. Good luck, Iggy," he said. I woke up a few moments later. I walked over to where the other awake flock members stood. I put my hands in my jacket pockets casually, and almost jumped ten feet into the air. I felt my pocket, just to be sure. And sure enough the glasses were there.

I hadn't tried them on yet; I didn't want the others to ask. I still couldn't help but be curious though. I was now flying over a forest with Fang. It was a good night for flying. I heard something down below, so I stopped. A few moments later, someone screamed.


	2. What in hades?

**Sorry for no Authors note on the last chapter!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum ride!**

**And now a lovely present from me to you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Percy's pov

After I got over my initial shock, I noticed there was two of them. Two big mean hell hounds versus one son of Poseidon with a sword. The first one glared at me then charged. I rolled away and pulled riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped my sword, and then stood in a defensive position, ready to strike. I kept looking back and forth between them.

_If only I could get behind them,_ I thought, noticing the small creek running through this area, behind the wolves. The larger one lunged at me again, and I struck it with my sword. Blood ran from a now existing wound on its face. The strike didn't seem to faze him at all. I'm pretty sure it just made him mad. It backed off momentarily, snarling at me the whole time. I focused my attention on him, daring him to attack me again.

I saw some kind of movement in my peripheral vision and turned around. The other, smaller one was charging at me. I quickly rolled to the side; the beast didn't seem to have noticed. I came up quickly and struck in the side between his ribs. He let out a sickening yelp and burst into a golden powder that was quickly lost in the wind. Hopefully he would stay dead for a while. The other one charged at me a few seconds later. I tried to dodge but tripped over a tree root. I almost made it out of the way, but I hadn't been quick enough. Sharp, dagger-like claws scraped my arm leaving deep gashes. Pain entered my mind and I screamed.

The beast had changed its position by now. I scrambled over to the water desperately, the lack of blood in my system making my mind tired, and my movements slow. I felt a bit better once I entered the water, but not well enough. My vision was still blurry. The beast turned to stare at me. I tried to raise riptide, but then realized I didn't have it in my hand anymore. I had lost it when I tripped. I reached into my pocket; no pen. The beast charged at me, and I tried to move out of the way, but my body was still in shock from the mass amounts of red liquid oozing out of my wrist and forearm and down my hand that now hung useless at my side. It jumped on me, pinning me to the bottom of the shallow, slow moving creek. I tried to focus my attention so that I could fight back and possibly escape but my mind felt like letting go. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off my chest. I could hear fighting in the background, but that was of no concern to me. My body finally took over and I was out cold.

Fang's pov

I followed Iggy down towards where we had heard the scream come from. There was a large lupine-like figure standing over a teenage boy with dark hair. Erasers version 7.5? The boy was lying in a shallow creek, the water around him red with his blood. I pushed the wolf off of him, while Iggy grabbed him and started to carry him to safety. A few seconds later, I was spreading my wings and helping Iggy carry the weight through the air. There was a cliff edge nearby, and we landed there.

We set the boy down gently, and began tending to his wounds as well as we could. We managed to stop the bleeding, and we bandaged up his arm. We waited for him to wake up; we weren't going to leave him there by himself unconscious. He came around after an hour or so. When he first stated to stir, Iggy and I both went to his side. He moaned, rubbed his eyes, and then his eyes finally focused on us. Then he saw our wings. His eyes darted back and forth like that for a moment; us, wings, us, wings, us, wings. A confused look crossed his face.

"What in Hades…..?"

oooo I put a cliff hanger in the first chapter. what do you think so far. what will happen next? DONT CHEAT!

by the way... what PJO character would you most like to see in this story other than my beloved? well you can vote for him too but still... I think you should take my poll.

R&R please!


	3. what do they do?

**Yay! Chapter two is here. After either this chapter or the next, I will diverge from The-mighty-rhodes' plot and start adding some stuff of my own.**

Chapter 2

**Fangs Pov **

The boy looked at us. He was obviously confused, but he didn't look scared in the least. Something tells me he is used to weird things. He rubbed his eyes and winced when he realized his wrist was cut. He put his other arm on it gently and looked back at us.

"Who are you?" he asked us. I thought quickly back to our recent stay with Anne, when Max and I had discovered that picture of Gazzy in that old crack house. An Idea began to form in my mind.

"Don't you believe in God?" I asked him. He laughed for a second.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Jeff and I are angels. We saved you. Isn't that right?" I said, looking at Iggy.

"Of course F'nick." He said and smiled somewhat deviously.

"I'm rolling my eyes." I told him, but he didn't seem to care. I looked back at the boy and realized he was looking at me expectantly.

"I know you're lying. I'm not stupid. I'm a demigod. I think I would know whether or not the 'gods' sent 'angels' to protect people. Actually the gods aren't even supposed to save their children. What are you really?" I looked over at Iggy and noticed his face had gone paler than usual. I didn't even know that was possible. I looked back at the boy. He also was looking at Iggy with concern. I nudged him.

"We need to talk," I said, "You've been acting weird all day." He 'looked' at me and nodded. I looked to the boy and gestured for him to wait. He nodded to say he understood. I took off into the night with Iggy following closely behind.

**Iggy's Pov**

"What is it Iggy?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"It's a long story, and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway." I told him. He was silent for a moment.

"Tell me Iggy," he continued.

"Well last night I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, a dream."

"What happened in the dream?" he asked me. He sounded somewhat confused. I sighed.

"Basically, a Greek god, Hephaestus to be specific, told me he was my dad. He gave me these," I said this as I pulled the glasses out of my pocket.

"Question. If it was a dream, how did he give you the glasses?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He's a god. I guess he can do whatever he wants."

"What do they do?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried them on yet."

"Well put them on. You won't know until you do, right?"

"I suppose," I said as I pulled side frames of the glasses apart and sat them on the bridge of my nose. I blinked a couple of times. I could see a blurry image. After a few seconds, it sharpened and I could see Fang looking at me with curiosity. He looked a lot different since the last time I had seen him. He wasn't a little kid anymore. My mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Fang asked me.

"I can see you."

"You can see?"

"Yeah, I guess I can," I said. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"What does this do?" said fang as he came over towards me. He pressed a button on the side of the frames. Almost immediately we heard the screech of metal on metal, and a suit of Greek armor covered my body, complete with sword and shield. It was light enough that it didn't put any strain on me as I tried to fly. It was made of a gleaming metal, for some reason I want to say celestial gold.

"How does all that fit in the glasses?" fang asked me. I shrugged.

"Like I said before; he's a god. He can do what he wants." He nodded uncertainly.

"We should probably go back now," He said. I agreed, and pushed the button on the side of the glasses again. The armor compacted in a matter of seconds, and we headed back.

The boy had climbed down the short distance from the slope to the ground, and was sitting, waiting for us on a large rock. He smiled at us.

**Percy's Pov**

The two bird kids had come back. The tall pale one named Jeff was wearing glasses now. I recognized the symbol on the side. It was eta (H), the Greek symbol that Hephaestus put on most of his creations. I greeted the two boys and they both smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier," I said, "My name is Percy." They nodded. A moment later I heard a loud scream come from not too far away. My heart sank into my stomach and a knot formed in my throat. I knew that scream. It was Annabeth.


	4. hola

**And now for another chapter of celestial gold! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not even some of the plot…. I own this chapters plot! Well. Some of it. Haha! Sorry Rhodes. **

**Also important message at the end for all you fans. **

**Now. Onto the story.**

**Enjoy! =3 **

Chapter 3

**Iggy's Pov**

The look on Percy's face was one of pure shock. He immediately took off in the direction of the scream. Fang tried to grab him but failed. I followed him into the woods.

There was a clearing nearby where a pretty girl with blond hair and stormy eyes was cornered. She held a dagger in her hand, and was taking a brave stance, but it was obvious this fight was hopeless. Four of what I assumed were the monsters from earlier surrounded her. Her eyes darted back and forth between them, ready to counterattack if one were to strike.

Percy pulled an ink pen out of his pocket. _He wanted to write a note at a time like this? _Ithought. He took the lid off and it automatically turned into a bronze sword with a long, deadly looking blade. _Just like my glasses_. He charged immediately. One of the large dogs heard him coming. The beast turned around and charged. Percy blocked the strike with his sword and the hound that could have come from hell shrank back momentarily, blood on his muzzle. It growled and another one of the beasts charged towards him, and now he was outnumbered as well.

I pushed the button on the side of my glasses, and winced slightly at the sound of the scraping metal. I picked the sword up and prepared to fight. Fang was standing next to me, and I knew he was ready too. I came out of the woods, not really knowing what to do. One of the dogs charged at me and I felt the familiar bloodlust I get when fighting erasers. I slashed at it with the sword, and utterly failed. Using its paw it casually swiped it from my hand. I sighed, and took a bomb out of one of my secret bomb hiding places on my person and shoved it in the dog's mouth. A confused look crossed its face. I stepped back and two seconds later the beast exploded into a burst of blood and gore. One down, three to go.

**Fang's pov**

I look around briefly to get my bearings. I had just been knocked to the ground for the second time in a row. Off to my right I see one of the beasts blow up, revealing Iggy smiling confidently behind it. He picked his sword back up. The girl is facing off against one of the monsters. She reminds me of max almost; so strong and fearless, even when the odds are not in her favor. Percy is off in the other direction, sword in hand, fighting another. The one I had been fighting charged at me again and I quickly flew up into the air, confusing it before it can strike. He runs into a tree. He backs up and growls at me angrily. Iggy comes out of nowhere, and stabs the animal in the neck. The wolf bursts into a golden powder and disperses into the wind. I land and look around just in time to see one of them coming towards me. The beast hits its target. Darkness.

**Percy's pov **

I look just in time to see the beast that was attacking me rush into Nick, rendering him unconscious. I was amazed at the fact that Jeff had already killed two. That bird kid was tough. I picked up riptide, which I had just dropped a second before. My mind was fuzzy and I felt like sitting down. My wound had reopened slightly; blood dripped down my hand. I was about to pass out. Annabeth screamed in pain, shaking me out of my stupor. I rushed over to her. A hellhound was bent over her and all I could really see was her blond hair and the blood. I charged towards the beast, but it stopped me quickly. I was injured and bleeding. I was no match. I was out in seconds.

**Iggy's pov (again)**

I looked around me and was stunned to see I was the only one still up. I charged the beast that was attacking the girl, but it turned towards me before I got there. This one was bigger than the others with teeth way too big for its mouth. It snarled at me and its rancid breath hit me like a sledge hammer. I resisted the urge to gag, and held up my sword. I didn't have any bombs left; I had used the only one earlier.

I lifted up my sword awkwardly. I really had no Idea how to use it. I hit the monster with it and he growled at me angrily, blood dripping down the side of his face. I backed up quickly; I had to get this monster away from the girl. The other one, slightly smaller but still very deadly charged in that moment. There was no way I was going to survive this. I prayed that it would be quick and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I heard a distressed roar in front of me, and opened my eyes to see a look of angry confusion on the larger beasts face. A bear was attacking the smaller one, and was _winning. _The bear gripped the beast's throat and in a moment the monster was nothing more than a cloud of golden sand blowing in the air.

In front of me I heard the larger one roar menacingly, and I turned to face it. There was no way I could defeat this beast. The bear turned into a human and looked at me as if everything was under control. I backed up, until I felt myself hit a tree. _This is the end _I thought four the twentieth time that day, when suddenly the beast roared in pain. The creature burst into flames and was quickly reduced to nothing. I looked to see a mischievous looking boy with wild eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hola. Little bit of trouble?"

**You all know who that is! And if you have read the son of Neptune, you know who the bear is too. Don't worry I won't spoil it if you haven't until the next chapter. **

**Ok now for the important information. I'm sure you can guess a little bit as to the next part of the plot. Whoever can guess my favorite book will be featured in the story as a camper at camp Jupiter! Best of luck! **

**Minako**

**R&R please!**


	5. Camp Jupiter

**Now for another chapter of celestial gold. No need to thank me. Actually please do. I love it when readers review! Thank you people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 4

**Iggy's pov**

The Latino boy stood in front of me while the boy who had turned into a bear took a look at Percy and the girl. I pressed the button on the side of my glasses and my armor quickly receded into them. I walked over to where Fang was to make sure he was ok. He looked like he was going to be fine, other than the fact he would probably have a headache when he woke up. I was still a bit shaken from the fight. It had been like no other experience before.

I glanced over at the boys to see they were still making sure the two were alright. I walked over to join them. Looking at the boy who had turned into a bear earlier, I could tell he was Asian. He looked up at me with concern.

"You alright?" he asked me. I nodded thoughtfully trying to figure out which of my many questions to ask first.

"So who are you guys? And what were _those_ things?" The Latino boy, who was considerably smaller than the Asian, looked up at me.

"I'm Leo. He's Frank. We were just out here trying to…settle an issue." Frank glared at him. It was obvious these two didn't really like each other.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked, gesturing to Percy and the girl. Frank nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure they will be. Annabeth here has a head wound. They always bleed a lot. I'm sure Percy's going to be fine too," he said, "So who are you? Where do you come from?" I decided to trust them. They had saved my life after all.

"My name is Iggy. I'm-" Frank gasped; his face was bathed in a reddish glow. Leo looked up and smiled.

"Looks like I have a new brother." Leo said looking at me.

"What?" I asked, "What's going on?" I looked above my head where a fiery red symbol was already fading. Both boys had wide smiles on their faces.

"You're a demigod. Son of Hephaestus. Like me," started Leo, "Looks like we're half-brothers." _Brothers? _I looked at myself and then at him.There was no way we were related.

"I know what you're thinking," he said holding his hands out in front of him in a gesture of innocence, "There's really no time to explain now. We really should get back to camp before any more of those hellhounds come around." I nodded. I had no desire to battle with any more of those. My whole body was already sore all over, from holding my ground against them earlier. Frank transformed into a camel and I helped Leo put the still unconscious Percy and Annabeth onto Frank's back. We were about to leave when I remembered Fang.

"What about my friend?" I asked. Leo, _my brother_, looked at me.

"I'm sorry. He can't come with us. He's not a demigod."

"But what about those _things?" _I asked. I wasn't just going to leave my unconscious family member behind.

"Hellhounds and other monsters won't bother regular mortals. They do however attack demigods like us. We need to go. I'm sorry, Iggy. He can't come with us. I'm sure he'll be fine. Honestly, he'll be in more danger if we take him with us." I knew what he was saying was true. I looked behind me one more time. Fang was sprawled out on the grass, but he looked ok. I sighed and turned back to Leo.

"Ok. Where are we going?" he smiled at me reassuringly.

"Camp Jupiter. It's safe for people like us there. At least for now it is. We should probably get going."

**Leo's Pov**

I'm almost glad Frank and I had been fighting now. If we hadn't been, Percy, Annabeth and Iggy would all be dead. And to think that their deaths were avoided by us fighting because of a girl. Frank's girlfriend to be exact. Apparently she's really into me or something. She's not really my type, though. He also despises me for my pyrokinesis. He really doesn't like fire for some reason.

We headed off in the direction towards camp. Frank led and I followed. Iggy walked next to me. After several minutes, we made it back. We never really had been that far. Iggy's eyes widened as he looked at the ornate Roman buildings in the distance. Frank went over to the medical area with Percy and Annabeth, while I went over to the Principia with Iggy. I was understandably anxious; Reyna wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. We had a new demigod staying here though, so this was important business.

I knocked on the door to the main office of the Principia where Reyna spent much of her time. Fortunately for me (or unfortunately. Depends on how you look at it.) she was still there. She opened the door to her office and glared at me.

"What do you want Valdez?" she said, disgust in her voice. Her two dogs, Argentum and Aurum, came forward and growled at Iggy and me.

"We have a new demigod here," I said gesturing to Iggy. She looked him up and down, and raised her eyebrows momentarily.

"How old are you?" she said looking to Iggy, "sixteen, seventeen? Why haven't you been claimed yet?"

"Actually," he said, "I'm fourteen, and I don't know why I haven't been claimed until now. I just know I'm here."

"So you have been claimed?" she asked him. Iggy nodded.

"By Hephaestus."

"Just what we need," Reyna said under her breath, "another Greek." She looked back at me.

"How did you find him?" I thought momentarily of an answer that would satisfy her.

"He got attacked by hellhounds. I saved him." Reyna just glared at me.

"He can stay in your cohort. Now go on before I have my dogs attack you for bothering me." Needless to say, Iggy and I got out rather quickly. We walked over to the fifth cohort, where I was staying. The bunk above mine was empty, so I told him he could sleep there. He climbed up onto the bed, and lay down. I sat down on my own bunk and leaned back onto my pillow. I fell asleep quickly. I had had a long day.

**Iggy's Pov**

I lay down in the bed Leo said I could sleep in and stared at the wall. It was still hard for me to believe. _I can see, _I thought. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight. I was still on edge from earlier, and already I didn't quite like this place. I felt guilty for leaving Fang behind, and I was still extremely excited about the whole 'seeing' thing. Don't even get me started on being a demigod. That was just crazy. I believed it, though, even if it did mean I was going insane. I didn't think I would get any sleep, but my whole body was absolutely exhausted. My eyelids began to get heavy, and I drifted off.

**Fang's Pov**

I was uncomfortable. I sat up and opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light filtering down through the trees. My body ached all over, especially my head. I looked around and tried to get my bearings. There were claw marks on the trunks of nearby trees, and a patch of grass in front of me was stained with red blood. Another patch of grass nearby was scorched like someone had set up a campfire there. Finally it hit me. I hadn't been dreaming. Iggy was gone. The Erasers must have taken him. _But why not me?_ I wondered. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs; I was stiff all over. I spread my wings and did the only thing that made sense; I left to go tell the flock.

**So what do you think of that chapter? Please do not hesitate to let me know! I love reviews and I will personally thank everyone who takes the time to critic my work. I can't improve 'my' story without you! Thank you for reading my story. Please check out my other ones. Also go and take my poll for this story. Which PJO character would you like to see randomly featured in this story? Let me know! (By taking my poll)**

**R&R please!**


	6. erica the flying carrot

**Woooooo! Another chapter! I don't know how long this story is going to be. If there are any ideas you have about some crazy event that could happen that wouldn't take longer than say four chapters let me know. I love to work with other people on my stories! **

**Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. I will now thank the anonymous reviewers: thank you anonymous reviewers!**

**I have major writer's block. This idea hit my friend and I had to use it. Strangeness is to be expected but things will return to normal quickly enough. My friend wrote the main plot of the really weird part. I wrote the main plot of the really normal part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Awk-sha, Aziz or Felahin. They are OCs created by my friend Athena. Sparky and Mica belong to me and I will not tolerate them being used in other stories without my permission. Erika the flying carrot is my friend. She drew a picture of herself as a half vegetable being so Erika the carrot belongs to her. **

**Don't worry. Some of this chapter makes sense. Like maybe the second half. **

Chapter 5

**Iggy's Pov**

I woke up and stretched. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful sunshine. I walked outside and felt the cool breeze ruffle through my hair. There was a large bird flying through the sky and I was amazed as it got rather close to me. Too close in fact; it hit me in the face with its wing. Suddenly a strange being with a carrot as a head swooped over.

"Bad Awk-sha!" she shouted loudly, "I am Erika the flying carrot!" Suddenly a large knife wielded by an invisible being cut her carrot head off. She screamed and fell to the ground. Instinctively, I ran to her. When I reached her side she looked up at me she was no longer part carrot; she was a pretty lady.

"Hello," she said, "I am Felahin." Suddenly from behind her there was another guy. He carried himself like royalty and the Falcon from before sat on his shoulder.

"I am Aziz! This is my bird! That is my woman!" he said pointing to the two things when he mentioned them. I just nodded awkwardly. Another boy, a blond, came over. He pointed at Aziz.

"Sorry he's so stupid. He's being really OOC." I just looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Mica. I am smart and very good looking!" I just again nodded and hoped that I wasn't going insane. In that very instant, Mica grabbed Awk-sha off of Aziz's shoulder.

"It's a big chicken! I will eat well!" He ran off with the protesting bird while Aziz curled up in fetal position muttering things about his 'poor birdy'. Another young man with bleached blond hair came up to us and looked at Aziz in his dire state.

"Why does he despair?" The guy asked.

"They kidnapped his bird," I said in the most controlled tone I could manage at that moment.

"I will get back the beloved creature!" said the man as he darted off into the woods. Suddenly I was in a dark place like an evil lair. Awk-sha was tied above a fire pit and Mica laughed evilly. The strange man grabbed the bird, lifted him into the air above his head like a trophy, and shouted, "I am Sparky!" I just nodded.

"If you say so." Suddenly Erika the flying carrot was once again in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. Really she was suffocating me. I closed my eyes and hoped that all this craziness would end and that everything would go back to normal. I opened my eyes and discovered I was in the cabin.

I rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Visions of the strange boy, the hellhounds, the camp, Erika the flying carrot, and Leo, _my brother, _were floating around in my mind. Such a strange dream. How did my mind even create that? I dangled my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. Several kids were already up and were walking about, trying to get ready for the day.

"Good morning." I hear from behind me and turn around to see Leo. Now that I actually looked at him I noticed he was about eight inches shorter than me, and almost as thin as I was. He had dark hair and bright mischievous eyes. He handed me some folded clothes.

"I got these for you at the camp store. Thought you might need them," he said with a friendly smile. I looked down at my ripped dirty shirt and shredded jeans.

"Thanks," I said smiling back, "Where's the bathroom?" he pointed in the general direction and I walked around a few kids to reach the door. I went inside and changed my clothes. The ones Leo had gotten me fit perfectly. Well they were comfortable enough anyway; they probably didn't look too great. That was the problem with being really tall and skinny.

I walked out of the bathroom and stood there a moment watching as several kids cleaned up random messes around the room. Some of them gave me odd looks because I was just standing there, so I made my bed. When the room had been cleaned several of the kids started heading out. Leo walked up to me.

"I'll show you to the mess hall. Come on," he said and I followed him out the door.

"So what's for breakfast?"I asked. Leo shrugged.

"Whatever you want, as much as you want." I smiled. If there was one thing I couldn't get enough of it was food. We bird kids have fast metabolisms.

We sat down at a table and Leo introduced me to many of the other people in our cohort. Apparently that's what they called the different cabins we stayed in. I ate three eggs, a waffle, two slices of French toast, a plate of bacon, a few pancakes, some hash browns and a large bowl of cereal. Overall I had a pretty nice breakfast. Since Leo had 'adopted' me in a way, I let him give me a tour of the place. He showed me the village and the forum with all its stores. He explained to me where the showers were and showed me the place where we would be playing war games was at.

Apparently sometime soon we would be playing one called capture the flag. That was the game they used to play at the Greek camp. Apparently the Romans wanted to learn. Whatever he meant by that. Suddenly a question hit me. From nowhere really; it had nothing to do with what we were talking about.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth? From last night? Are they ok?" Leo looked at me and I could tell he was a bit concerned about them himself.

"They went to the infirmary. They're probably still there. Wanna check up on them?" I nodded and followed him back over to where the building was. We walked inside. A person that was acting as a nurse smiled at us. A few kids were laid out on stretchers with various injuries. Others were in the process of having limbs or heads bandaged, or having their broken bones set with splints.

Percy was sitting up awake, although he looked extremely worn out. Annabeth was sleeping in the cot next to his, her head bandaged. They both looked like they were going to be fine, and I felt a bit relieved. Percy finally seemed to notice me.

"Hey Jeff," he said. Leo got a strange look on his face.

"Actually my name is Iggy," I told him, "Jeff is like my pseudonym or alias. Whatever you want to call it."

"And you have wings?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Good, 'cause I thought I was remembering things weird."

"Like hallucinating?" he nodded.

"Something like that. What happened after I passed out?"

"Leo and Frank came in and kicked ass. I had nothing to do with it."

"And your friend?"

…

"I'm pretty sure he's fine," Leo said when I didn't answer. I still felt guilty about leaving Fang behind. I could only imagine what he thought when he woke up this morning. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good.

**Fang's pov**

I landed in the middle of the clearing; the rest of the flock was already up and milling around.

"Where were you last night?" Max asked, "And where's Iggy?" she seemed a bit concerned. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy walked over and stood next to her. Total sat in Angel's arms. I sighed and prepared myself to explain.

"Last night we got attacked by Erasers. It got pretty ugly. I got knocked unconscious and when I woke up, Iggy was gone."

"Erasers?" Max looked confused.

"I thought they got rid of all of them," said Gazzy with a worried expression on his face.

"Well apparently not. These ones were even bigger and meaner than usual and they didn't even try to disguise themselves. They just appeared out of nowhere in full wolf form and attacked us." Nudge's eyes got big.

"Did they take Iggy?" I just shook my head in disbelief.

"At this point in time I don't think anything else could have happened. Why else would Iggy disappear? The only thing I don't understand is why they took him but not me." I felt horrible as I saw everyone in front of me look down. This didn't sit any better with them than it did with me.

"You know what we gotta do, right?" said Max who regained her composure rather quickly for the sake of the rest of the flock.

"We gotta go save Iggy!" said Nudge with much enthusiasm.

"We already know where they probably took him," said Gazzy in obvious agreement. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go save Iggy from those retched scientists!" Exclaimed Total as he jumped out of Angel's arms and sat down next to her. Max smiled with determination and looked up at me.

"You ready?" I nodded as I picked up my backpack sitting on the ground nearby.

"Let's go get our missing flock member back."

**Ok, so what do you think of this chapter? I worked really hard on it. I have like major writer's block right now so it took longer to write than usual. Also if you don't understand why Fang thinks the Hellhounds are erasers, it's because of the mist. It made the hellhounds seem like really big mean erasers. **

**Oh and capture the flag in the next chapter! **

**And the flock going on a mission to save Iggy. **

**When he's not even in trouble. **

**I can't wait to see how that works out.**

**R&R please!**

**O.o**


	7. capture the flag part 1

**Yep. It's me.**

**I just couldn't wait to write the capture the flag chapter. Yay more fighting! **

**Anyways. **

**And yes that is what I always say to change the subject.**

**Anyways.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Iggy's pov**

After Leo and I talked to Percy, we pretty well sat around and did nothing until the games began. Sorry if you find that boring, but that's what we did. Reyna called us all together at the Field of Mars. It was cohort one, two and three against four and five. According to Leo we were in the fifth. We were outnumbered but I've seen Leo and Frank fight before; they're pretty tough. Come to think of it so am I, but I could tell just by the way some of these kids looked that they were pretty mean in battle. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Leo and I had been nominated to guard the flag. We set up in a good spot that worked well for defense. I pressed the button on the side of my glasses and was immediately clothed in armor. Then there was a sound like some kind of horn and immediately I noticed all the kids charging; on my team and the opposers. Capture the flag had officially begun. I saw several kids clashing; fighting with swords and gladius as well as other weapons. But back here there was no action. In fact, the only reason I could see anything going on is that my team, when preparing the fields for the battle, had put up a nice high up place for us to put our flag. So pretty much Leo and I were just standing there doing nothing.

"So really what's our job? What are we supposed to do?" I asked Leo. He just shrugged.

"We make sure no one takes the flag. Just like kill anyone that comes up here."

"Kill?" I asked confusedly. And if I'm going to be completely honest, shockingly.

"Well no. just like injure. Well really intentional maiming isn't aloud… we're just defense?" I just nodded. His explanation was nothing if not confusing, but I got his point. Defend the flag. I looked around again. A random person on the opposing team ran up and attempted to attack but was knocked out quickly by me. Now he just kinda laid there on the ground. I looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Good job bro!" Leo said, followed quickly by, "He's not dead, is he?" I just shook my head no and tried not to laugh.

"So you have wings?"

"Huh?" I said replying quickly.

"That's what Percy said. He said you had wings. And then you said he hadn't been hallucinating, so you have wings. Right?"

"Yeah. I do."

**Leo's Pov**

"How did you get them?" I asked Iggy. Iggy suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, but he answered.

"Basically somehow when my mom was pregnant with me, these messed up scientists we call Whitecoats found a way to get avian DNA into my little embryo self. When I was born I was kidnapped and I was raised in a dog crate at an awful place called the School where they did messed up experiments on me and stuff. So pretty much, besides being a demigod, I'm also a mutant freak."

"So you're like 40% human, 50% god and like 10% bird?"

"Well it's two percent bird, but same concept, yeah."

It just got kind of quiet after that. After sitting in silence a couple of moments I noticed that there was a slight eeriness in the air. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise and I set my hands on fire, prepared for a battle. Iggy closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly like he was listening. When he opened them back up, he looked slightly nervous. He also got into more of a battle stance. Looking into the distance I noticed a small battle where I assumed the opposing team's flag might be, but it definitely wasn't even half of their warriors fighting back.

And then of course all of Hades broke loose.

**Gazzy's Pov**

We were well on our way towards rescuing Iggy now. We've been flying for about three hours straight. I hear my stomach rumble; I was hungry. I looked at Angel and she nodded and rubbed her stomach as if she had read my mind and knew that I was hungry. Actually knowing her she probably did. She spoke up next to me.

"Hey Max, I'm hungry, and so is Gazzy."

"I am too," added Nudge next to me. Max glanced at Fang and he nodded.

"OK," said Max, "We can stop somewhere for food."

"Oo do you think we could go to a buffet? Or maybe to like a McDonald's or something? They have good side salads. Or maybe we could go to like Sonic and have smoothies but really that wouldn't be very filling and then we would all still be hungry later. Or maybe we could go to McDonald's _and _Sonic so we can get both, but doesn't McDonald's have smoothies now too? I don't know, what do you guys think because I'm not really sure but I'm hungry and really wanna eat! But it has to be somewhere with salads or something like that or fruit because I don't eat anymore since we say those hawks and Fang tried to make me eat rat and why did you do that Fang? That's just horrible, and anyways I'm just really hungry!"

I let out a sigh of relief when she finally finished talking. I mean I love Nudge and all, but that mouth of hers never stops moving.

Eventually we settled on McDonald's. And yes they do have smoothies.

**Sorry It's been so long since I updated. I went out of town for a week and then my cousin from out of state visited for a week. The amount of time I could have been working on this in between was used up in writing my original story. Check it out on fiction press. I have the same username there so it shouldn't be too hard. I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! What do you think is going to happen?**


	8. Capture the flag part 2

**Well now to finish that amazing scene that I started earlier. So I have so many ideas in my mind right now. I'm just going to try and put as much as I possibly can into my fantasy. Hopefully it works out. Hopefully you can understand what I am trying to write. **

**Songs I listened to while writing this: World so cold (Three Days Grace) Bleed it out (Linkin Park) Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green day) when I'm Gone (3 Doors Down) Paper cut (Linkin Park) Holiday (Green Day) I Hate Everything about You (Three Days Grace) New Divide (Linkin Park) Kryptonite (3 Doors Down) American Idiot (Green Day) Given Up (Linkin Park) Time of Dying (Three Days Grace) Savior (Rise Against) It's not my time (3 Doors Down) Stop and Stare (OneRepublic)She Will be Loved (maroon 5)**

**I don't own McDonald's!**

Chapter 7

**Iggy's Pov**

I looked around at the ambush that was quickly heading towards Leo and me. I raised the sword I had no idea had to use and braced myself for attack. A girl with dark hair was the first to reach me. I slid out of her way rather quickly. She spun and tried to get me with her blade, but I jumped out of the way before she could strike me. I teased her for a few moments like this before she finally got a bit too close to me with her blade. I lifted my sword out of instinct and crossed blades with her. She looked at me with pure fury and moved back momentarily.

Just at that moment I realized there was a guy behind me. He looked just as furious as the chick in front of me. I turned so that they I was facing them both. In the distance, I could see Leo holding his own against three others.

**Max's Pov**

I took another sip of my soda and looked at the others. Gazzy was tearing his way through a third sandwich and Fang was shoving fries in his mouth like he might never eat again. Now and then I saw someone else in the building giving us odd looks. I can't imagine why. I looked at the seat next to me. Again Nudge was eating some of those weird cheese bun things. Angel dipped another chicken nugget in sauce and put it in her mouth. She smiled at me softly and whispered in my mind.

_It's going to be alright. Iggy's going to be alright….._

**Iggy's Pov**

_I am going to die!_ Ithought as I nearly flattened myself to avoid another blade. A third person had ganged up on me and I was starting to feel the pressure. I lifted my sword once again in a defensive position. Fighting here was harder than I thought it would be. I looked at the two in front me and kept an eye on the third in my peripheral.

The three of them charged me all at once. I pathetically swished my sword to and fro, and managed to get in a lucky shot. The girl with dark hair was now on the ground bleeding profusely. In that very moment, the other two stopped and looked back and forth between the two of us. The knelt down next to her, and I didn't try and stop them. One of them called for a medic while the other removed a piece of their armor so that they could rip off a piece of their shirt so that they could use it as a bandage. The girl was unconscious now and I felt a sickness in my stomach. I looked over to where Leo was fighting against three Romans himself and finally losing. I ran over to help.

**Angel's Pov**

I put another chicken nugget and looked up at Max. She smiled at me and put a reassuring arm around my shoulders. Nudge had just finished eating her sandwiches and guzzling down a Coke. She finished and smiled at us. Gazzy was enjoying his meal still as he paused momentarily to loudly sip a chocolate shake. We would probably be taking off soon. We were going to rescue Iggy soon.

**Iggy's Pov**

I clashed swords again with a Roman. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I fought to stay alive. Well I probably wouldn't die but still. It_ felt_ that way. Medics had already taken the dark haired girl away. Apparently her name was Rhaine. Leo fought two of the Romans while I fought two. It was pretty well even now. Well it was until Frank came over shifted into an elephant. And then we pretty well lost. He grabbed our flag with his big elephant trunk and ran off.

People kept getting in his way though. He was progressing slowly. I saw my team in the background. They had the Romans flag, but they couldn't manage to get it across the line; they had too much going against them. _Maybe you could help._

A little voice in my subconscious I recognized as my own spoke to me. At this point I argued with myself.

_Just go._

**I can't.**

_You can win._

**How can I?**

_You have something they don't._

Of course I knew the whole time what my mind was saying. The thought had been in my head for a while.

_Losers have to clean the showers._

That little reminder from my subconscious was all it took for me to be convinced to at least try. Leo looked at me. He must have seen the determination on my face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking I'm going to win this." With that I spread my wings and took off at high speed towards the enemy flag. I grabbed the flag out of my teammate's hands, and it caught the boy by surprise. He shouted and fell backwards from shock. I turned back towards where the designated boundary line was and poured on the speed. I could see Frank right up ahead with our flag in his trunk. I flied my fastest and ended up crossing….

….At the same time as Frank. He shifted back to himself and held my team's flag in his hands. I folded my wings against my back and held the flag I had retrieved in mine. Reyna looked astounded.

"It's a tie." Percy smiled.

"Looks like the Greeks and Romans are equals."

**I know it kind of sucks. And because I say this it means you have to tell me it doesn't.**

**Anyways I listened to lots of music while I wrote this. Oh and the reason for major change in genre is because Pandora kept playing stuff I didn't like and I used up all my skips. So I switched to my OneRepublic station instead of my Linkin park one. I always listen to Linkin Park and stuff when I write random scenes of violence. Don't ask me why. It makes since if you think about it. They failed me today.**

**R&R please!**


	9. Author's Note

**Authors note: Sorry to say, but this story will no longer be continued. I do not have the motivation, nor am I really interested in the fandom anymore. I'm sorry to all those who liked it. I may continue at a later time.**

**Love,**

**CrazyLittleGermanMiss**


End file.
